Fabian Mizrahi
Fabian Mizrahi is one of the main members of the young adult "Knights of Terranova" group. He was the newest member to have been added after Sanae vouched for him despite reluctance from the other group members. His nickname is: "Purple Demon" Characteristics and personality Due to his struggles with depression and anxiety during his formative years alongside the constant struggle of his mother not being home most of the time due to making ends meet, Fabian relied on outside influence. This led him to follow Aldo, the high school jock, around a lot. He grew to envy Aldo for what Fabian thought he wanted. Later on, Fabian lets go of these feelings as he matures with the help of his friends. Sanae, for example, taught him to be optimistic and to be the light of hope to everyone else. However, Jade and Enrique haven't yet accepted Fabian like Sanae has. Fabian's height is around 6'0. He weighs 150 pounds. His eyes are brown. His hair is curly (Jewfro). History Early years Fabian Mizrahi was born in Spain to a Jewish father and a Spanish mother, Alma Mizrahi. After his father left when he was 2 years old, his mother moved to Los Angeles where they began a new life. Formative years After wrongly identifying Aldo as a sphere of influence, Fabian was led down a path of envy and self-guilt. This caused many problems for him down the line and contributed to his low self-esteem. His most notable mistake was with Elizabeth, after he lashed out at her, making her cry over her rejection for a date. A new beginning After a fateful encounter with the much older Abel, a Terran soldier, he was qualified for training. Abel saw potential in the young Fabian, his potential was proven after his first mission when Abel confirmed Fabian wasn't lying about wanting to save people and help his mother overcome her financial difficulties. Later, Fabian encountered a serial killer known as "Enzo". Enzo promised he'd kill Fabian if he saw any wrong-doing in his past during the mind torture that Enzo implements on his victims. While Enzo didn't see any wrong-doings and didn't want to kill Fabian, Fabian still wanted to take Enzo down. However, their fight was interrupted by Aldo, who reveals himself as a Terran soldier. Friends After his fateful encounter with Enzo and Aldo, he not only grew a trauma but re-developed his envy for Aldo. As a result, Abel (who felt guilt for not revealing this detail earlier), asked Arshia to set him up with his own group of Terran soldiers. Arshia reveals he was already slated to join a group but only one took him in. Now, it was up to him to choose. He eventually joined the group known as "Knights of Terranova", thanks to Sanae. While it may have gotten off on a rocky start, Sanae held hope that Fabian was as Arshia and Abel had described. Thankfully, Fabian proved he can move on from his past and as a result, found a new purpose in joining the group. For the first time, he had actual friends.